


Truth or Dare?

by GayestMaidenOfThemAll



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Genderfluid Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayestMaidenOfThemAll/pseuds/GayestMaidenOfThemAll
Summary: Stu has a crush on y/n. Y/n has a crush on Stu. Billy devises a plan to get them together.
Relationships: Stu Macher/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Truth or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

> There's not a lot of Stu x Reader fanfiction out there so I decided to fix that.

Truth or dare  
***  
"Truth or dare?" Billy asked Stu  
"Truth." Stu replied.  
"Do you want to kiss y/n?"  
"What?! No I- I pick dare" Stu started  
"I dare you to kiss y/n!" Billy said, a shit-eating grin breaking out on his face as he watched his friend's face fall. They were at a party, surrounded by other party-goers in a circle currently playing this party favorite.  
"What?! No!" Stu stuttered.  
"C'mon! Kiss them!" A kid from class, Amanda, yelled.  
"Am I not pretty enough for you?" You replied in mock offense, making a stupid face causing the others to laugh.  
"No it's not that I-"  
"Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her" Billy and the others started chanting. Stu looked towards the kitchen  
"Oh hey does anyone want another drink? I sure do! I'm going to go get one now! Bye!" Stu said before darting into the kitchen. Stu poured a shot and downed it, his heart pounding in his chest. As he calmed down he didn't hear the sound of multiple footsteps coming towards the kitchen.  
"You're not getting away that easily Macher" y/n said pointing at him.  
"What?! I-"  
"Y/n, I _dare_ you to kiss Stu" Billy said, a smug grin on his face. Stu heart started to pick up again. He and y/n were the best of friends, two peas in a pod. People always asked why you were friends with him, you were polite, and kinda shy without alcohol coursing through your system like it was now. He was rambunctious and loud without alcohol in him. Billy knew he had feelings for you. Billy knew you had feelings for him. Hell, _everyone_ knew you two had feelings for each other, leading Billy to come up with a plan to get you two together.  
"You heard the man, c'mere Macher" you said as you started over to him. Stu froze, "fuck" he thought as he looked for a way out, he saw the backdoor was opened and ran for it, jumping into the pool.  
"Oh no! I fell in the pool, looks like you can't kiss me huh?" Stu said, faking sympathy as the party-goers groaned.  
\-----------  
Stu and y/n were back at Stu's place. He and y/n were currently watching some cheesy horror flick that they rented. Stu freshly showered and smelling of the lavender soap that y/n got for him. As the zombies roamed the screen, Stu entranced by the movie, y/n thought this was the perfect opportunity to talk to Stu.  
"Stu?" Y/n asked.  
"Yes y/n?" Stu asked, pausing the movie and looking over at you.  
"Truth or dare"  
"C'mon y/n!" Stu groaned.  
"Truth or dare" you insisted.  
"Truth" Stu said, preparing to lose the girl he loved and his best friend.  
"Do you want to kiss me?" You asked, starting to get really shy.  
"I-I um..." Stu started stuttering. _Oh god,_ he thought. _Here it goes..._  
"Yes." He said meekly. He closed his eyes, bracing for the impact, for y/n to tell him they didn't want to be his friend anymore, that they hated him.  
"My turn" you said softly.  
"Huh?" Stu said shocked.  
"My turn, truth or dare." You said looking into his eyes.  
"Okay... Truth or dare" Stu said cautiously.  
"Truth"  
"Do you want to kiss me?" Stu looked at you, his heart pounding.  
"Yes" you said, a smile breaking out on your face.  
"Truth or dare?" You asked.  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to kiss me" you replied.  
Stu's eyes lit up, practically diving to your end of the couch. He slipped his tongue into your mouth and you moaned. He slipped his hand up your shirt, playing with a nipple. He groaned into your mouth when you tugged on his hair.  
"Fuck. Y/n!" He moaned as you sucked a hickey on his neck.  
Stu and y/n both froze as they heard the front door opening, quickly darting to other ends of the couch. Stu's parents had come back early from their trip.  
"Hello Stu, hello y/n!" Stu's mother said tiredly.  
"Hey mom"  
"Hello Mrs. Macher!"  
"We're going to head to bed. Goodnight you two." Stu's father said. As they disappeared up the stairs, Stu and y/n stared at each other, frozen in place for what felt like an eternity. They both breathed a sigh of relief when Stu's parent's door closed. They looked at each other and started snickering.  
"Holy shit" you said.  
"Tell me about it!" Stu replied.  
After you both calmed down, you snuggled up to Stu, finishing your movie.  
\-----  
You both got ready for bed, and as you laid across from each other, Stu decided to ask you a question.  
"Y/n" he asked.  
"Yes?" You replied.  
"Truth or dare?" Stu asked.  
"Dare!" You said with a smile.  
"I dare you to be my girlfriend" Stu said a shy blush breaking out.  
"I accept that dare." You said as you leaned forward and gave Stu a kiss, snuggling closer to him. And as you drifted off to sleep you felt Stu kiss your forehead.  
"I love you y/n." Stu said.  
"I love you too Stu" you replied sleepily.


End file.
